1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a page model that is used to photographically prepare printing plates such as those used in photo offset printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One way of printing plates can be prepared uses a photographic process in which a page model is first assembled and then photographed to capture the image that will be printed. Photographically preparing plates is an economical way of preparing printing plates without a large capital investment in plate manufacturing equipment. This feature makes photographically prepared printing plates desirable for use in printing. When printing plates are photographically prepared by use of a page model, there is no necessity to compile the printed page manually or with a type compiling machine and a further cost savings is thus achieved, especially when printing low volume publications such as some newspapers, magazines, reference books, etc.
Page models are conventionally prepared by pasting or gluing pieces of paper with printing thereon onto a mounting sheet. Care must be taken to insure proper vertical alignment of the printing on the mounting sheet as well as a uniform vertical spacing between different items. The sheets of paper which are secured to the mounting sheet are either prepared by typing or by cutting pages from old works. Since the printed sheets of paper are glued or pasted onto the mounting sheet, there usually can be no reuse of the printed items in subsequently printed publications.